stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Shock More
Shock More is an animation by Geo as his tribute to the Shock series. Delayed multiple times, it was originally meant to be released for 4-day, but had to be pushed to Christmas, failed to even make New Years, but finally came out a few months later. Although there were so many delays, it proved to be worth the wait. Plot Intro (Shock More pilot) It has been many, many years since Mr.Red's firing at the hands of Mr.Green. Since then, Mr.Green has managed to renovate, becoming a multimillionare by opening an extremely prosperous hotel business. Meanwhile, Mr.Red's job loss proved to be his downfall, for it caused severe depression on his part and resulted in him becoming an extreme alchohlic, unable to moe beyond the thought of the next beer and incapable of finding a new means to sustain himself. Regardless, he has managed to keep his fleet feet, and bolster his psyche with his unchecked hatred of Mr.Green. Actual Animation One cold, unforgiving night, a drunken Mr.Red stumbles incoherently onto the property of a well-known five-start hotel. Still sputtering and remembering his pathetic job loss at the hands of Mr.Green, he happens to turn to the hotel and realize that the architectural marvel before him was nothing more than another one of Mr.Green's businesses. Seething in anger, he saw an oppertunity to finally exact his revenge. Thus, he ripped off his beard and, for the first time in ages, activated his incredible foot speed and ran towards the hotel. Meanwhile, Mr.Green's overtime guards were standing outside the perimeter, bored out of their minds, when they suddenly saw something that they never expected but were warned about seeing: Mr.Red, the Scourge of Mr.Green. Panicking, they tried to blast him away, only to suffer major retribution at his merciless hands. Rushing inside, he bursts through the doors of an unsuspecting couple, terrifying them out of their wits and alerting more guards to his presence. However, the martial-arts red fighter could not be denied, and he slew all of them with little effort. He continues onward, meeting the Big One, albeit with his head bandaged as a memento of his previous encounter with Mr.Red. Regardless, his conquerer had only grew stronger, dispatching him and more guards with ease. Suddenly, mcuh to Mr.Red and the other guards' suprise, Mr.Green arrived. At first akwardly staring at each other, Mr. Red breaks the silence by comically injecting the phrase, "Hey! You've gained weight!" Annoyed, Mr.Green and Mr.Red duke it out once more, fighting each other with far more skill than ever before. Evemtually, they make it to the music room, where Mr.Red hops on the piano and defeats old Green with the power of MUSIC. Postlude After the defeat of Mr.Green, Mr.Red used his former boss's money to retire confortably to the Carribean, where he met a woman named Mrs.Blue. Love at first sight, the two married, and had three children: Red, Blue, and Purple. They then lived happily, ever, after. The end. Category:Games